


My Top 10 SakuAtsu Headcanons

by Karamel03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gift Giving, Guitars, Headcanon, M/M, Making Out, Masks, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Slow Dancing, Staring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaaaahhhhhh, clingy boyfriends, sugar daddy tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel03/pseuds/Karamel03
Summary: These are my Sakusa Kiyoomi/Atsumu Miya headcanons.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	1. Clingy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published on AO3. Please support me by giving constructive criticism and revealing your own SakuAtsu headcanons. Thank you!! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa was the clingiest person he had ever met. 
> 
> But not in a bad way. 

My first headcanon is:

**Sakusa is the clingy boyfriend**

Now, I’m not saying that Atsumu isn't clingy….we all know he would be. What I'm trying to say is, that among the two, Sakusa would be the more clingy one. 

Hear me out….I have my reasons…..

Everyone who is part of the Haikyuu!! Fandom knows that Sakusa is mysophobic/germophobic. Germophobia is most commonly associated with obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) but can present in a wide variety of people. My understanding is that people who suffer from Mysophobia do indeed have OCD, but to get rid of the anxiety, they must be clean.

People with mysophobia don’t like people to touch their things. If someone does, they would probably get angry, show aggression, and then have to sanitize whatever was touched. Their thoughts would always be, 'Don’t touch me', 'Don’t get close to me', and 'Why must you stand so near?'.

I hope I haven't lost you yet...I'm getting there, I swear.

People who suffer from mysophobia usually display signs such as excessive hand washing, avoidance of locations that might contain a high presence of germs, and **a fear of physical contact, especially with strangers.**

My belief is that once Sakusa would get comfortable with Atsumu, he would lose all his inhibitions about touching him in the first place. He simply would no longer care, because he now views Atsumu as a safe person.

From the moment Sakusa becomes comfortable, he would go all out and would always have a need to touch Atsumu. 

He feels this need to have physical contact with someone because he is touch and affection starved. Because of his condition, Sakusa probably never hugs or holds hands with anybody. 

Simple things like high-fives and eating someone else's cooked food seemed impossible due to his fear of contamination and germs from other people. 

But now that he finally feels comfortable with someone?! Sakusa goes all out! HE WANTS TO EXPERIENCE ALL THAT HE MISSED OUT ON DUE TO HIS MISOPHOBIA!!

Sakusa wants to hold hands because he probably never held anyone's hand - not even his mother's - except for a few times. Sakusa wants to cuddle because he wants to feel someone's body pressed against him because he can't remember a time when he has. Sakusa wants to get hugged because he can't recall a time he felt such warmth and love from anything. 

Sakusa's love for Atumu has helped him overcome so many fears regarding his mysophobia and touch, and now that he's had a taste of what he can have, he's addicted and want's it to never stop. 

And, gosh, Atsumu loves it!! Loves how, when he's with Sakusa, Sakusa can just stop caring about if his brain will let him touch something, eat something, or be somewhere, and just be relaxed and calm. Atsumu loves how much trust Sakusa puts in him, and swears to never fuck it up! Atsumu loves how freeing it is for Sakusa to be with him!!

That's it. That is the argument for why Sakusa is the clingier boyfriend. 

And I never see it anywhere - no fanfictions, or texting videos, and trust me, I've read and seen a lot!!  


\---- ----- ---- -----

  
Atsumu had no idea when it started, or how it started. He wasn’t even sure why it was happening, he didn’t know this was a possibility. But he also wasn’t complaining.

He wore a fond grin as he looked at the man on his chest. Said man was curled around him, hands clinging to his torso, head nestled inside his neck. Atsumu pulled up the blankets over them higher when he saw Sakusa shiver due to the air-conditioned air in their bedroom, and kissed his forehead softly.

Sakusa was the clingiest person he had ever met. 

But not in a bad way. 

Sakusa wasn't obsessed with him, he was never annoying, or got overly jealous. He wasn’t clingy in the sense of not being able to share Atsumu’s attention with anyone, he wasn’t even the type of clingy to need to spend every waking minute with Atsumu. 

He was the type of clingy, that if they were in the same room, he had to be touching Atsumu. 

It didn’t matter if it was strong embraces or simple shoulder brushes. Sakusa needed that reassurance, he needed that constant touch, he needed Atsumu. 

He was touch starved, having not felt anyone’s love, anyone’s hugs, he had always been alone. Atsumu hadn’t really understood at first, but as time passed, he learned to understand.

Atsumu couldn't help but think back to the first time they touched. 

It was before an MSBY Black Jackal's game, the first time it happened. Now, it so happens, that Sakusa and Atsumu had been dating for a month, but had had no real physical affection quite yet. Atsumu was okay with it as he understood Sakusa's condition, so he just waited.

Coach had been talking to them, the team, explaining their upcoming game strategies. Sakusa was standing next to him, nothing unusual. Atsumu had his hand on his own hip, while the other one was left hanging. 

He almost didn’t feel it at first, but when he turned to look at Sakusa, his pale face was crimson red, and he was looking anywhere but Atsumu. His attention turned to his lowered hand, where Sakusa’s single pinky was loosely linked to his own, and Atsumu grinned so widely he thinks his face may break. 

Sakusa still can’t meet his eyes but even he has the smallest smile on his face. Atsumu remembers how he chuckled, and the way he wrapped his entire hand around Sakusa’s bigger one, holding it firmly. He also remembers Sakusa’s face turning a bright shade of red, and everyone hearing the choked sound of surprise he made.

Coach had stopped talking and stared at the double-jointed athlete in worry

“Sakusa, are you okay?” He had that worried Dad look he always gave them. Atsumu squeezed his Omi-omi's hand in reassurance.

“Just fine, Coach.” Sakusa managed to wheeze out.

Atsumu rubbed his thumb affectionately over Sakusa’s knuckle, then kissed it when the others weren’t looking. 

“You’re amazing,” He remembers mumbling. 

It’s safe to say Sakusa nearly died that day.

That night Sakusa had brought Atsumu to his hotel room, which he had all to himself, and Sakusa held him to his chest, loving the feeling of having Atsumu close to him.

“Sakusa?” Atsumu was whispering.

“Hm?”

“Does it—does it bother you when I do stuff, well, stuff like I did today? Like, in public?”

Sakusa stiffened in his arms, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just, today when I held your hand and then kissed it, I thought— “

Sakusa sat up suddenly, quickly shaking his head. “No, no, no, no—I didn’t mean for you to think—ugh,”

His pale face was red again, as it had been a few hours ago. Atsumu quickly noticed his panicked expression.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay if you don’t want to do that stuff, y’know, I won’t be— “

“But I do!” Sakusa flinched at his own raised voice, “Atsumu, I do want to! I want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you. It’s just, this is still new to me.” 

He whispered the last part shakily.

“I’ve n-never, been with anyone like I have with you. The feelings that I have for you, I’ve never felt them before, definitely not as strongly, and I don’t even really know what the hell I’m doing, Atsumu. I’m scared. Sure, I've had girlfriends, but I haven't— I've never— ”

Salusa had started to shake, breathing raggedly, and Atsumu recognized the panic in his voice, in his eyes. 

“Hey, Omi, shh.” He hugged Sakusa, stroking the ends of his stupidly attractive hair.

Atsumu whispered into Sakusa’s ear. “If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?”

Sakusa nodded fast, still holding tightly onto Atsumu’s body.

Atsumu smiled and went back to playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re the first person I’ve ever been with.”

Sakusa turned to look at him, a confused look on his face. “What?”

“You heard me.” Atsumu kissed his forehead. “You’re the only person I’ve done this with,” another kiss to his cheek, “the first person I hold hands with,” his other cheek, “the first person I think I love.” 

Sakusa looked at him confused, "But I swear there was that— "

"Omi! I'm serious here! I've been with people, but I've never been with people if you know what I mean?" 

"Ummm, no I really have no idea..."

Atsumu pouted, "I've had sex and played around! Maybe even gone on a few dates, Omi! But I've never been in a relationship, so it's all new for me too. We just have to take it one day at a time and get through this together okay?"

Atsumu held out his pinky finger. Sakusa looped his through it.

"Okay We can take this slow, one step at a time, the both of us.”

And then they were kissing.

And as Atsumu layed in their bed, two years later, he realized that Sakusa grew out of his comfort zone with Atsumu; he let all his walls and boundaries drop. 

Sakusa held Atumu’s hand whenever he felt like it. He kissed Atsumu whenever he wanted. He stayed by Atsumu's side wherever they went. Sakusa couldn’t control himself anymore. He wanted the world to know that Atsumu was his, and that he was Atsumu’s.

And Atsumu didn’t mind that at all.


	2. Atsumu plays the guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promised.” Atsumu breathed out as his chest continued to dramatically rise and fall.
> 
> Sakusa slid his hands down Atsumu’s back and rested them on the top of his thighs, right below his ass. He looked straight into Atsumu’s darkened eyes, and with a smirk said, “I lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. College just started again and I'm working a minimum of 20 hours a week!!
> 
> I can't promise that future updates will be consistent either, but I will try my best!

Headcanon Numero Dos:

**Atsumu is really good at playing the guitar and/or the piano.**

And this headcanon stems from the belief that Atsumu would find unconventional ways to become better at using his hands and fingers.

Hear me out!! As we know, Atsumu is the setter in his volleyball team, Inazariki, and the Number 1 ranked highschool setter in Japan.

As a result, Atsumu, like all other setters, really values his hands. Setters like to keep their nails in order and their fingers nimble so as to be able to better control where the ball goes and to ensure that their team scores more points.

Atsumu plays the guitar and the piano because, by doing so, he is able to continue to train his fingers and hands to enhance their agility and speed, and hand-to-eye-to-brain coordination.

Both the guitar and the piano require both of your hands to do different sets of movements at the same time. On top of it, you need to fixate your eyes on the composition (the music sheet), especially when you still don’t remember the notes of the song you’re playing. Performing these actions regularly will result in great hand-eye coordination.

A pianist will need a set of strong, nimble fingers and flexible wrists to be able to play piano adequately. Thus, practicing piano regularly would improve Atsumu's overall hand muscles greatly. This would ensure faster hand reactions.

For this reason, Atsumu tends to play songs that move at a fast pace or have a lot of staccato notes so as to increase the speed at which he is able to move his fingers. For this reason, Atsumu likes to play songs on the piano that require him to play chords that are spread out, so he stretches his fingers. For this reason, Atsumu prefers to play songs on the guitar that use a playing method called picking; picking makes it so he has to pluck each string individually instead of strumming.

These reasons, however, are not the only benefits he receives from playing the guitar and piano.

Playing instruments increases the number of neurons inside your brain. A neuron’s basic function is to transmit any data or information from your central brain to all over your body. Some specific neurons also act as storage for given memory. Thus, by increasing the number of neurons one has, they are also expanding their memory storage.

Atsumu likes this because this means he can remember volleyball plays better or the names and skills of his opponents better. This helps him assess who he's playing against and how to beat them.

Playing the guitar and the piano often requires a great deal of concentration, as the players needed to focus on several actions simultaneously (such as speed, rhythm, the actions of their right and left hand, etc.). As Atsumu's piano and guitar abilities improve, he will find that his multitasking abilities have improved as well. This means that when he is playing, he can pay attention to more than just the ball and who he is setting to. He can pay attention to his teammates, his opponents, and plan his next move while already performing one.

In addition to these physical benefits, Atsumu would also experience some mental benefits. His concentration would improve, his anxiety would lessen, and there would be a decrease in stress. Music in general tends to be very soothing to the mind and body.

And while Atsumu only wishes to improve his volleyball skills, Sakusa falls in love with Atsumu all over again when he plays the guitar or piano.

He finds it so very attractive.

Atsumu and Sakusa are athletes, so to find his boyfriend doing something completely different from what they usually do is somehow so very hot and heart-fluttering to him.

He loves to hear Atsumu play instruments because it gives him an excuse to just stare at the love of his life.

Loves to watch how Atsumu's hair falls over his eyes. Loves to watch how Atsumu's nose scrunches up when messes up a chord or a note. Loves the endearing way Atsumu's tongue peeks out of his pink plump lips when he's concentrating.

And Atsumu loves it when Sakusa looks at him like that.

Looks at him with lidded eyes, a soft smile on his face, chin in palm, completely, totally, and obviously in love.

It thrills him. He loves the fact that that’s how Sakusa looks at him. Loves the fact that he’s the one who gets that look.

Him, and no one else.

\----- ----- ------ -----

“E minor, D, G, C…” Atsumu mumbled to himself as he jotted down the chord names above the lyrics of the song he was learning.

He dropped his pen on the paper and shifted the guitar in his lap to play. As he strummed the chords, he hummed along with the melody of the song. After deciding that he was happy with the first verse, he set his guitar down beside him and picked up the pen and notebook.

“Okay, let’s see. Now for the chorus…” He tapped his pen against his chin as he looked up in thought while scanning through some of the words in his head. Atsumu knew the melody of the song, but he had taken the task upon himself to figure out the melody for himself instead of looking up the chords.

After staring at the paper in concentration for a little over a minute, Atsumu scribbled down some chords with a grin and a nod of approval before tossing the pen down and setting his fingers up for the first chord.

As he sang through the lines, he immediately noticed the door open.

"I'm home!" Sakusa said with a smile as he shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes. "Pardon the intrusion"

Atsumu chuckled, “Welcome back, babe. How was your morning jog?"

"The weather was quite nice, so I enjoyed it." After finishing his sentence, Sakusa noticed Atsumu with his guitar in his lap.

An intrigued smile spread across his face as he positioned one of the chairs directly in front of Atsumu and sat down. “Can I hear it?”

“It’s not really finished yet…”

“Oh, come on! Just whatever you have. Please? You know how much I love hearing you sing and play guitar,” Sakusa pouted.

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the black-haired male. “Yeah, I can barely play anything without you attacking me with your lips and putting your hands on some not-so-pg-13 places.”

Sakusa shrugged. “It’s not my fault musicians are hot. And that you're really pretty when you play the guitar."

Atsumu eyed him doubtfully.

“I promise I won’t even touch you.” He held his hands up in surrender.

Atsumu sighed as he shook his head. “Okay, fine.”

With an excited smile, Sakusa leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs at the knees, letting himself get comfortable for his boyfriend’s mini-performance.

Atsumu briefly cleared his throat before looking down at his fingers over the frets, positioning himself for the first chord once again, and almost immediately began his gentle strums.

Sakusa stared at Atsumu’s hands strumming the guitar as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He moved his eyes up to the sweet mouth that was a chamber for the heavenly voice that was currently hitting his ears. He paid close attention to Atsumu’s lips — more specifically, how soft and kissable they looked.

 _Screw it_ , Sakusa thought to himself before jumping out of the chair and practically lunging at Atsumu.

Due to the blond’s quick reflexes – thankfully – Atsumu had managed to move the guitar out of his lap just before Sakusa had jumped him. Sakusa instantly pulled Atsumu to straddle his lap and grabbed a fistful of his hoodie before pulling the blond into a searing kiss.

Atsumu instinctively dropped the guitar the few inches down onto the riser behind him, not even caring about the rough noise it made of the wood hitting the surface causing the strings to ring out, before wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s neck.

As Sakusa moved his left hand up to grab onto Atsumu’s collar, he simultaneously cupped Atsumu’s cheek with his right one, feeling his strong jawline. Sakusa pulled Atsumu further into his lap, earning a small gasp from the blond, who then brought his hands up to the back of Sakusa’s head, tangling his fingers in the soft black curls.

After several minutes of greedily devouring each other’s lips and clawing at each other’s backs, Atsumu was beginning to feel lightheaded. He pulled back, much to Sakusa's reluctance, and panted as he shook his head.

“You promised.” Atsumu breathed out as his chest continued to dramatically rise and fall.

Sakusa slid his hands down Atsumu’s back and rested them on the top of his thighs, right below his ass. He looked straight into Atsumu’s darkened eyes, and with a smirk said, “I lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thank you!


	3. Sugar Daddy Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really have to stop buying me things.”
> 
> "Never,” Sakusa said with a smile. 
> 
> Atsumu pouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I had enough time to update again this week, but next week looks really busy for me, so I can't promise anything then!

Headcanon Number 3:

**Sakusa is rich as fuck and has sugar daddy tendencies.**

Personally, I like to believe that Sakusa comes from a wealthy family. They could be business owners or the shareholders of some really big company, or maybe one of the parents could be some really famous artist or a really successful doctor. Heck, the family could even come from old money. 

Who knows?

All I know is that Sakusa comes from a very well-off family. 

No, the Sakusa's aren't just well off...they RICH rich. 

And Sakusa loves to spend money on his unsuspecting boyfriend. 

In other words, Sakusa showers his soulmate with gifts.

And although Atsumu doesn't like to receive gifts, especially if he can't reciprocate, Sakusa still showers him with presents anyway. 

And Atsumu has never been particularly good at receiving gifts, something that Sakusa finds adorable and exploits heavily with his deep pockets.

Sakusa loves to see how his boyfriend flushes and sputters when Sakusa gives him some really expensive gift. 

Sakusa loves to see his boyfriend wear the clothes and jewelry he buys him. 

Sakusa loves to see his boyfriend eat the food he buys him. 

And Atsumu, no matter how attractive he finds a financially stable partner to be, doesn't like Sakusa spending hundreds of dollars and yen on him because he doesn't know what to do with himself when he does. 

  
\------ ------ ------ ------

  * **Scenario One**



  
"I got you something,”

“Come again?” Atsumu sat down next to Sakusa.

“I got you something,” Sakusa repeated, taking a small gift box from the couch next to him.

“What? Omi! We said no more gifts,” Atsumu said, instantly feeling dread. 

When Atsumu had brought up the conversation of no more gifts, Sakusa had said he was actually going to not overdo buying him things anymore.

“I know, but I saw this, and it made me think of you,” Sakusa said, pushing the box into Atsumu's hand, “open it.”

“Omi, seriously, now I feel bad, you bought me something last week already, and I don’t have anything for you this time either,” Atsumu sighed, taking the box from Sakusa’s hand and untying the bow.

“Please don’t, honey,” Sakusa said, wrapping an arm around him, “let me spoil you,”

Atsumu sighed and opened the box, revealing a necklace with a small arrow on the end.

“I was thinking of how the setter position is like that of an archer: you have to direct the ball like an archer would have to for an arrow,” Sakusa explained, “I didn’t know if you’d be into wearing a necklace but I got it anyway because it reminded me of you,”

“No, I’ll wear it,” Atsumu said quickly, touched by Sakusa's thought into the gift, “I love it. Thank you, Omi.”

“You’re welcome,” Sakusa said softly. 

Atsumu turned and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Sakusa made a move to deepen it, pressing their bodies together as Atsumu pushed his tongue into his mouth.

“I actually think I do have a gift for you,” Atsumu said when he pulled away, his pupils dilated.

“Oh yeah?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow, “where is this gift?”

“In our bedroom,” Atsumu replied.

“Oh, that’s a gift I can certainly get behind,” Sakusa said with a wink as he stood, dragging Atsumu up with him.

Sakusa met Atsumu’s lips in a searing kiss before he hoisted Atsumu up in his arms, hands firmly planted on his ass as he moved them into their bedroom.

  * **Scenario Two**



  
“I got you something,” Sakusa said, opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand, the one Atsumu didn’t go into.

“Omi, why do you keep buying me things?” Atsumu asked, looking at his boyfriend, “you know you don’t have to, I’m not going anywhere. You could have only a penny to your name and I’d still be with you.”

“I know you would, honey,” Sakusa came back over with a box in his hands, “but I like to buy you things.”

Atsumu sighed and only took the box, “is there a particular occasion I’m forgetting?”

“Nope, just the fact that we're going to be very busy these next few weeks due to practice and games,” Sakusa replied, “something to remember me by,”

“We're not going off to war, babe,” Atsumu deadpanned.

“Just open it, will you?” Sakusa asked. 

Atsumu laughed and flipped open the lid of the box, revealing a very nice, very expensive watch.

“Omi,” Atsumu said, looking down at the gift, “I can’t…”

“Shush, just take it, honey, let me spoil you,” Sakusa said, “you’ve been complaining that your watch is broken and I was out the other day and I saw this one, I thought you’d like it. See? The face of it is that amber color you really like-”

Atsumu cut him off by kissing him. Sakusa wasn’t one to complain and leaned into the kiss..

“Thank you, love,” Atsumu said softly, “I appreciate it, that’s very thoughtful of you, but you really have to stop buying me things.”

"Never,” Sakusa said with a smile. 

Atsumu pouted. 

Sakusa laughed and kissed his boyfriend again, before dropping down on top of Atsumu on their bed, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before they became too busy to have much time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support! I love reading comments! ^^


	4. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll look lovely in it…”
> 
> The barest of smiles tugged at the corner of Sakusa's lips as he nodded, smiling. "Thank you…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!
> 
> I feel so bad! 
> 
> I swear, it wasn't that long ago I updated only for me to realize it was about to be a month since my last update. I've been swamped at work and I've had to pick up the slack with schoolwork recently. I've been doing overtime for two weeks now, going on three, and it leaves me exhausted most days.
> 
> Thanks for waiting!

**Headcanon Number 4:**

Masks

  
For this headcanon, I must inform you that this is not necessarily my headcanon. 

I was on TikTok, as one is, and stumbled on a SakuAtsu video as I was scrolling through the HAIKYUU!! Tag. Here, I saw a comment that stated that they believed that Atsumu would randomly buy and gift Sakusa masks. 

I took that to heart and ran with it. 

I think that Atsumu, even before dating Sakusa, would have taken the time to educate himself on misophobia. 

Due to this, Atsumu understands Sakusa's behavior and understands that his boyfriend is struggling. Especially on the days his phobia is bad. 

Atsumu likes to buy Sakusa masks to remind him that he understands, that he is there for Sakusa, and to relieve some of Sakusa's stress by giving him an item that will help put more space between him and whatever it is that was agitating him at the moment. 

Atsumu cares for Sakusa and knows that his phobia is a part of him. 

Sakusa internally screams when Atsumu gives him masks as gifts. 

Every single time it happens, Sakusa seems to grasp just a little bit more of how much Atsumu cares and worries for him. How much Atsumu loves him. 

Also, he thinks it's so adorable! 

Atsumu's bright smile that lights up the room or his big worried mesmerizing eyes as he gives his boyfriend a mask, just make Sakusa's heart skip a beat! 

Sometimes when Atsumu's not paying attention he'll clutch a hand to his chest and just wheeze, mind blank only Atsumu, trying to suck in as much air as he can before Atsumu steals it from him all over again. 

He knows he will. 

  
\----- ----- ----- -----

“I like this one, let me buy it for you, baby,” Sakusa said, pointing to a shirt he saw in the window in the local shopping center.

“I don’t think so,” Atsumu said. “But I think that hat would look great on you.”

“Not my style.”

“Okay, well, let’s keep walking then,” Atsumu suggested, taking Sakusa’s hand.

Sakusa jerked his hand away. Atsumu almost looked upset but smiled warmly.

"Is today a bad day for your phobia, Omi?" Atsumu asked worriedly.

Sakusa just nodded his head. He felt terrible, he wanted to touch Atsumu, but his mysophobia was acting up more so than usual today, and it made him feel icky.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to hold hands,” Atsumu smiled, and Sakusa smiled back.

“Thanks,” Sakusa said, and the lovers continued walking.

It was at that point Sakusa noticed that the number of people was picking up, it being festival time, and Sakusa could feel a sudden sense of doom. He couldn’t breathe and had to grab the nearest wall.

Atsumu walked a few steps before realizing Sakusa was not with him.

“Omi?” Atsumu said, turning around.

He noticed Sakusa was not behind him and backtracked a few steps until he saw that Sakusa had slid into a smaller corridor. Sakusa had slid to the ground and was leaning against the wall, his eyes wide.

Atsumu practically ran back and crouched next to him, being careful not to touch him.

“Wanna get out of here? We can hide in one of the shops until the crowd dissipates,” Atsumu offered.

Sakusa nodded dragged himself up the wall, and the two ducked into the closest shop. It was much less crowded, so Atsumu led Sakusa to the least occupied spot.

"Is this better, baby?"

"Yes, thank you, Atsu," Sakusa answered, breathing a little easier now that there were fewer people around.

Atsumu couldn’t help but frown. He hated when Sakusa felt this way. But he knew that he had to give Sakusa time to calm down before they could do anything else.

Looking around the shop they were in, something caught Atsumu's eyes. He got up and walked over to whatever it was.

Moments later, feeling the lack of a presence looming nearby, Sakusa looked over his shoulder to find Atsumu across the store, looking at something small approvingly.

Standing up, he headed over to where his angel was and wrapped one of his arms around Atsum's waist - he was feeling comfortable enough to do so at the moment.

Cuddled up against his side, Atsumu showed the object in his hands to Sakusa before looking up at him. The blush that was creeping into Atumu's cheeks made his eyes light up. 

In his hands was a black mask with some gold accents here and there. It was a well-made mask, one that had the proper amount of layers to be considered medically approved. “You’ll look lovely in it…”

The barest of smiles tugged at the corner of Sakusa's lips as he nodded, smiling. "Thank you…."

Atsumu just beamed up at him in response, "Feeling better, now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I really have no idea what I would do without you..." Sakusa whispered in a tender voice. 

His affection for the man in his arms was more than evident in the tone of his voice and the way his eyes never strayed from Atsumu's face. 

Glancing back at the mask in his hands, Atsumu said, "We should go pay for this and go home? It looks like the crowds have dissipated."

"Let me pay for it," Sakusa commanded as he tried to grab the mask from his lover. 

Atsumu gasped and quickly evaded Sakusa's hand, "I know you like paying for stuff, but this is a gift! From me! To you!"

Atsumu didn't give his Omi a chance to retort as he stuck his tongue out and started heading towards the cash register.

Sakusa stared at the retreating back of Asumu, eyebrows furrowed and slightly pouting.

This, however, did not stop the warm feeling blooming in his chest as he saw the way Atsumu was caring for him and his phobia by buying him a mask. 

Gosh, he couldn't wait to marry Atsumu one day….


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it really okay, honey?" Sakusa asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 
> 
> "Yeah, I'm a little disappointed, I won't lie, but I understand that going into crowds can be hard for you - and that's okay! You gave it a shot, and that's all I asked of you!" Atsumu reassured his lover, "Thank you for trying, for me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! I thought I'd post another chapter before I got really busy again!
> 
> Enjoy! And comment your headcanons!

**Headcanon #5:**

SakuAtsu slow dances in their apartment. 

At first, I didn't really have a reason for why I had this headcanon, but just knew that I liked it. 

I also thought that it would fit SakuAtsu.

I think that Atsumu likes dancing in general. It doesn't matter if it’s goofy dancing or actually learning some sort of routine, Atsumu just liked dancing. 

I also believe that, if Sakusa were from a wealthy family, he would have learned at least some sort of formal dancing….just in case, his family attended some sort of fancy event where there was dancing. 

I think that SakuAtsu would slow dance in their apartment together. My reasoning for this is as follows:

Whenever Atsumu goes partying, he invites Sakusa. Sakusa doesn't like going to clubs because of the crowds, but he tries for Atsumu. 

And he feels bad. He knows that Atsumu likes dancing and that he wants to dance with Sakusa. Sakusa feels like he's taking that away from his boyfriend. 

So Sakusa will randomly sweep Atsumu into his hands to dance with him around their apartment. 

Or organizes a date where he slow-dances to some cheesy love songs with Atsumu. 

Or, after coming back from practice, he'll see Atsumu dancing in the kitchen, the bedroom, or wherever, and sneak up on him, only to spin him around into his arms. 

And Atsumu, in turn, just gets really flustered and turns an adorable shade of red. 

  
\----- ----- ----- -----

Apologies poured from Sakusa’s mouth like a litany of Hail Marys. Atsumu was leading him back to their apartment, but all Sakusa wanted to do was lay his forehead against the nape of Atsumu’s neck and pout.

“Baby, you gotta let me have this one thing,” Atsumu said “Some things are actually not your fault. That is a thing that happens.”  
“But I know how much you were looking forward to this,” Sakusa said.

With an indelicate snort and the swish of Atsumu’s hair against his jaw as he shook his head, he reached over and patted Sakusa’s hand where it lay in his elbow.

“I’m the idiot who didn’t even think about the fact that my boyfriend might get overwhelmed on the dance floor,” he said. “This one’s on me, Omi. Please stop bearing the weight of the world; I worry for your shoulders, you know.”

Sakusa sealed his lips together to keep more variations of I ruined your good time from spilling out. 

It had been a disaster. The choking humidity, the dizzying thump, and rattle of the bass up Sakusa’s spine and into his teeth, the itchy buzz of the lights, the jostle and press of countless bodies hot and heavy against his own, the white noise of the crowd like static that only got louder—so much sensory input as to replicate the feeling of going blind. 

Sakusa had almost fallen over, and everyone in the club was lucky he’d cultivated an iron stomach as a garbage day survival mechanism years ago.

Sakusa swallowed, his equilibrium finally balancing out the closer they got to the apartment. “I just…”

Sakusa’s heart dipped into his stomach. Atsumu stopped and faced him, head tilted and mouth pressed flat. Sakusa dropped his hand from Atsumu’s elbow.

“What, Omi?” Atsumu said. “You just what?”

Sakusa ducked his chin toward his chest.

“Just wanted to share this with you,” he mumbled.

Sakusa felt Atsumu’s flush creep up his neck and flame into his ears.

“I—oh. Um.” He shook his head again and shifted from foot to foot. "Omi, it's okay."

"Is it really okay, honey?" Sakusa asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed, I won't lie, but I understand that going into crowds can be hard for you - and that's okay! You gave it a shot, and that's all I asked of you!" Atsumu reassured his lover, "Thank you for trying, for me..."

  
\---- ---- ---- ----  
  
It was Valentine’s day. 

Sakusa had kindly asked Hinata to take Atsumu shopping. More specifically, shopping for a suit, which Atsumu was supposed to wear home and they would head out together to the restaurant, where Sakusa had booked them a place in advance.

That was the plan.

Or at least that’s what he told Atsumu.

Hinata had the other version. The real version. And he was supposed to text Sakusa when they were almost back at the apartment, so Sakusa could get ready.

And that text had just arrived.

_He’s coming up. Have fun! ;) Hinata x_

  
  
"Omi! I’m back!" Atsumu shouted. 

There was a rattling of keys, the shuffle of feet, and the sound of the front door being pushed open then slammed shut.

"Omi?" Atsumu called, bags left beside the shoe rack. 

Sakusa took that as his cue to show himself, standing in front of the shut door of their living room.

"Om—"

Atsumu stopped in his tracks, his voice caught in his throat.

Sakusa’s hair was styled so not a strand was out of place, his black fringe swept perfectly to one side. He was standing, back straight, in his midnight black suit, accompanied by a thin black tie, which hung smoothly from his neck. Under the dim light at the top of the stairs, his eyes looked darker than usual, if that was even possible. 

Seeing Atsumu’s reaction, Sakusa chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

"You look beautiful," Atsumu blurted. 

He groaned almost immediately, covering his red face in embarrassment. He should have thought about it before saying it out loud. 

But Sakusa only grinned, stepping forward and gently taking hold of Atsumu’s wrists and pulling them from his face.

"You don’t look so bad yourself." He murmured. 

Atsumu was dressed in a matching fitted black suit, white shirt, and thin black tie. 

"In fact, you look gorgeous. I’ll have to thank Hinata later for making you look so striking tonight."

Sakusa watched in amusement as Atsumu’s face became redder and redder, making Atsumu groan once more. "My face is turning an alarming shade of red again, isn’t it?"

"Yep. I like it though."

"Ugh. Stop." Atsumu grumbled. "You ready to head out yet?"

"Well… the thing is, I kind of lied." Sakusa began, looking down and locking their hands together. "I didn’t book a restaurant, and we’re not going out. I prepared something else."

Atsumu stared at Sakusa, disbelieving."You what?"

Sakusa had a weirdly excited glint in his eye. "Close your eyes. Don’t open them unless I say so."

"What? What if I trip?" Atsumu whined but shut his eyes nonetheless.

"I won’t let you trip. Besides, we’re not climbing any stairs or anything."

Sakusa opened the door to the living room. Then, reaching from behind Atsumu, he covered his eyes with his palm—just to make sure, and led the oblivious boy into the center of the room.

"You ready?" Sakusa asked, immensely eager yet slightly nervous at the same time. What if Atsumu didn’t like it?

"As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess."

Slowly, Sakusa retracted his hands and went around to stand in front of Atsumu. He needed to see his reaction first hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

He watched as Atsumu’s eyelids fluttered open, taking in all that was set up in the lounge. The anticipation he felt was overwhelming—he wondered what Atsumu thought about all this. He saw Atsumu’s expression go from one to another—first surprise, then disbelief, then confusion—his gaze finally landed on Sakusa, who was standing by the window, a shy smile on his face.

"You did this all…for me?" Atsumu whispered.

That earned a laugh from Sakusa. "Of course, baby. Who else would I do it for?"

Atsumu couldn’t believe it. It was too surreal. If someone told him he was dreaming at this moment, he would have believed them without a moment’s hesitation.

The lounge looked like a scene from a fairy tale—while all the furniture was still there, they had been pushed to the side, creating a space in the center that was once non-existent. Fairy lights draped vertically down the walls like vines on the side of a grand castle, photographs of their five years together clipped in between the tiny bulbs. 

Rose petals were strewn across the floor, adding a tinge of color to the dimly lit room. A table for two was set on the side. It was decorated with a white tablecloth; a few candles and a bottle of red wine perched on top.

Atsumu’s watery eyes never left Sakusa’s as he took a step towards him and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, burying his face into Sakusa’s shoulder. 

"Do you like it?" Sakusa asked, holding him as close as he could.

"I love it, Omi. I absolutely love it."

Sakusa pulled back, smiling softly. 

"I’m glad you do. I was scared that I’d overdone it or something." He chuckled, seeing the panicked expression on Atsumu’s face. "Anyway, go sit down, yeah? I’ll go get dinner."

Dinner was perfect. They talked and laughed—Atsumu tried to get Sakusa to tell him about all the planning that went into tonight, but Sakusa kept his mouth shut.nHe swallowed his last piece of steak, washing it down with a sip of wine. 

"You done?" Sakusa asked, and Atsumu nodded, standing up to bring his plate to the kitchen. 

They placed the dirty dishes on the counter and returned to the lounge. Sakusa put some music on. 

"Omi?" he called, turning around, coming face to face with the black-haired man.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s hands.

Atsumu’s eyes went wide. "Y-Yes."

"You could try to sound a bit more sure."

"You dumped that on me without any notice. I think I deserve a little time to process what’s going on." Atsumu retorted, slapping Sakusa on the arm.

Sakusa grinned, showing teeth and a bit of tongue.

Atsumu was a natural at dancing—he was dancing like a pro. He hadn’t stepped on Sakusa’s feet once, and he didn’t even have to look where he was going. Damn Atsumu Miya with his natural dancing abilities. Sakusa pulled Atsumu close as the song changed, and music began to play once more.

A loud groan was immediately heard when the intro started. " _Can I have this dance?_ from High School Musical, Omi? Really? Perfect song, but god, you’re so damn cheesy."

"It’s supposed to be cheesy," Sakusa replied, kissing his lips softly. "Besides, I think the lyrics are quite suitable for this occasion. _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_." Sakusa sang, unable to hide his fond smile when Atsumu’s face scrunched up.

Eventually, the two stopped dancing properly, and they ended up swaying to the music. 

Their foreheads were touching, smiles so wide that their locked eyes had small crinkles at the corners. Their arms were wound tightly around each other—it really was a sweet sight to behold. It was safe to say the night had been amazing so far—endless surprises, good food, new soft toys, and his first time dancing, all with his favorite person in the world. 

Everything was perfect—Atsumu wished he could live in that moment forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this headcanon and one-shot! Please comment!!


End file.
